flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Curtain
Behind the Curtain is the 2nd episode of Season 2, alongside with "Jar She Blows!" Main Characters *Flapjack *K'nuckles *Dock Hag Minor Characters *Sharks (at the end) *Doctor Barber (one quick appearance) Plot It begins with the Dock Hag saying it's a beautiful morning for writing tickets. As she walks out, K'nuckles shows Flapjack a "magic trick". He tosses him into the window of the Dock Hag's house. Flapjack wonders how did he do it and K'nuckles says he'll tell Flapjack when he's older which would be when he found all of his unpaid dock tickets. K'nuckles begins searching for his unpaid dock tickets, But Flapjack stated that he is in love with the Dock Hag and wants to kiss her toes. K'nuckles says that he never loved any man or woman, he would rather wrestle a shark. Just then Flapjack spots a box with the name "K'nuckles" on it. K'nuckles asks if he found his tickets. But Flapjack found a doll of K'nuckles. K'nuckles then tells Flapjack that was a Doo-Doo Doll (parody of Voo-Doo dolls). Just then the Dock Hag walks in and says if she sees Flapjack and K'nuckles, she'll give them a ticket and destroy them. K'nuckles and Flapjack try to find a way out of the house when they run to the end of hall to find Dr. Barber who pretends to be dead as the Dock Hag approaches. Just then they find a secret exit behind a plank of wood in the wall and go into a strange room with a toilet in it (a bathroom). The Dock Hag walks in and sees nobody is there. Flapjack and K'nuckles are behind the curtain of the Dock Hag's bathtub. They wait quietly for the Dock Hag to be gone. Few hours later they try to sneak out. Then The Dock Hag says where are they going, but holds one of her dolls( named Little K'nuckies). She wishes that her doll was the real K'nuckles. Just the doll spoke(K'nuckles really hiding under her table). He tells her what to do and never do again. When K'nuckles ask where his dock tickets are, the Dock Hag says that the doll is his tickets. K'nuckles (obviously) destroys the doll but The Dock Hag caught him and asked what was he doing there in her home. K'nuckles said that he loves her and has feelings for her. The Dock Hag says to prove it by kissing her big toe. Then Flapjack finds a way out as instructed by K'nuckles when he was caught. He lifts the floorboard and says its his favorite, Shark Wrestling. K'nuckles was forced to choose between kissing the Dock Hag's toe, or risk his life wrestling a shark. K'nuckles kisses the Dock Hag's toe, but she says that''' wasn't''' her big toe, she grows another toe with an eye and a pair of lips that kisses K'nuckles back. K'nuckles then falls down the hatch after being pushed by the Dock Hag's "toe" and gets beaten by the sharks. Flapjack says that was awesome. But then he informs the Dock Hag gave him a ticket for breaking and entering...her heart! Trivia *The Dock Hag keeps dolls of K'nuckles which are made out of his tickets. *A running gag is shown where Flapjack thought that K'nuckles is in love with the Dock Hag. *It was never mentioned what the Dock Hag's real name is since K'nuckles cut her off right when she was going to mention it. *K'nuckles' mood for shark wrestling is introduced. *This episode implies that K'nuckles saw the Dock Hag using the toilet, and Flapjack came close to. *The shark wrestling theme is similar to the background music from "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace" in the fight between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul. Notes *The only major role of the Dock Hag. Category:Episodes Category:Minor Character's major appearnces